Silver Crush
by Nori Porter
Summary: Sora is just having a normal life, going to school, hanging out with friends on the weekends and having fun. Then he meets Riku and things start to change. Can he make it through his first crush? Or will it hurt him in the end. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Sora sat up in bed, the last bits and pieces o f his dream leaking away into nothing. His bed head was disastrous. Blinking away sleep, the brunette turned toward his loudly snoring twin Roxas, the eldest who rolled over and promptly fell out of his bed. With a startled yelp, Sora also fell out of his bed. He gave a low groan as he got back up onto his bed.

"Yo Roxas, wake up!" He threw his pillow at his brother. Roxas gave a grunt as he sat up and glared at Sora though slitted eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked in a grumble. Sora stared back.

"You snore like a freight train." Roxas gave a grunt before sitting on his bed. Their mother walked by the doorway and peaked in.

"It is about time you two woke up, it's past noon. You are wasting a beautiful Saturday!" Roxas plopped back down on his bed, not wanting to really do anything that day. While Sora on the other hand had the day planned out with his friend Kairi.

They were going to go to the Destiny Island beach. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips. They had been best friends since childhood, always being there for each other no matter what. She could always make him laugh. He slid off his bed and went searching for a set of clothes to wear.

He picked up a pair of jeans and gave them a slight sniff. They didn't smell horrible so he slipped them on. He now searched the floor for a shirt that didn't look too wrinkled. He found his Flyleaf t-shirt crumpled in the corner next to his dresser. He shook it out before he changed into it. Before walking out the door he chucked another pillow at Roxas.

"Hey! You still gotta get up or else mom will probably dump a bucket of ice on you again." He gave a grin as he remembered the memory. Roxas grumbled as he rolled out of bed again and started to look for a clean set of clothes. Sora ran down the hall and to the kitchen, looking into the open fridge over his mothers shoulder.

He saw a peach and grabbed it before running to the front door. He slipped his shoes on quickly, his mother shouting from the kitchen that he needed to be back before eight. He shouted confirmation that he had heard her. He let out a small laugh, a light breeze ruffling his messy hair.

He made it to the island shy of one o'clock; the waves coming up onto the shore making it seem calm. Sora plopped down onto the sand, pushing his shoes off before throwing them to where the waves could not get them. He let the water tickle his feet as he waited for Kairi. He watched as small fish darted in the water, leaving small dust trails of sand behind them.

A shadow fell over him and he looked back to see Kairi standing above him. A giant grin spread across his face. "Hey there Kairi!" He patted the ground next to him in the sand. She gave out a small laugh before sitting down.

"Hey there silly. So what do you want to do today?" She asked in a playful tone.

"Hmm, I don't know, you wanna go fishing at the docks?" Sora asked.

Kairi smiled, "Yeah! Come on, I'll race you there." She got up off the ground and started to run towards the docks. Sora quickly got up and grabbed his shoes, following her.

* * *

A/n: This Chapter has been checked and slightly revised by Ayame Ryuukaru. Thanks for the help love =D. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of sand in between his toes was as familiar to him as breathing was. The waves lapped up onto shore and against the dock, seagulls swooping over the waves farther out, looking for fish to eat. The sun reflected off the off the fifteen year olds hair, the wind brushing softly against his face.

After a few minutes of walking he made it to the dock, Kairi was waiting at the shore for him, poles and a bucket of bait in her hands. Sora ran the rest of the way to the dock, almost tripping on his own feet.

Kairi giggled as she tossed Sora a pole before walking out to the end of the dock. They set everything down, pulling worms from the bucket and placing them onto the hook. They both cast their lines into the water, hooks slowly sinking to the bottom, the bobbers floating.

Small fish swam around, taking small nips at the worm on the hook, but not quite being able to get the whole thing. Larger fish were farther out into the water, the sunlight reflecting off their scales. Sora let a small smile come over his lips as a medium sized fish took a bite of his bait.

Sora sat there and watched it for a few moments as the fish swallowed the hook. Sora yanked up on the pole, catching the fish by surprise. He gave a whoop as he reeled it in, its body pulling against the pole. "Don't let it get away Sora!" Kairi shouted with excitement.

A huge smile was on her face as she jumped up, ignoring her fishing pole completely. Sora reeled it in quick, his fish flopping onto the dock, mouth opening and closer for air. "Yeah, woo hoo!" He picked it up off the dock, carefully taking the hook out of the fishes lip. He tossed it back in the water.

"One to zero Kairi, I think I am so going win today." He gave a huge smile. Sora and Kairi have always had a competition each time they go fishing to see who would catch more. Kairi gave him a playful push, "Yeah right, I am so going to beat you!"

They continued to fish for about another hour, both ending up catching three fish each. They tired from it after a while, picking their things up and returning it to the shack on shore. The two laughed and talked just about nothing and everything. They slowly walked down the shoreline, watching the birds fly up above.

They finally made it to the boat that took them back to the main land. They climbed aboard, only have to wait for a few minutes before the boat departed, leaving waves behind it. The wind whipped the two teen's hair into a mess. Seagulls swooped down on the water, their hunt for fish continuing.

Sora and Kairi got out of their boat when they arrived to shore again, the town in its busy bustle of afternoon shoppers. They looked at each other, already knowing what the other was thinking. They ran towards the ice cream shop near the merry-go-round. They both purchased a vanilla cone, deciding to sit under the shade of a willow tree.

Everything seemed great, going as it usually does. Sora was looking around at the crowd as they wondered around; mothers making sure their children don't run off, couples walking hand in hand towards the merry-go-round to get a ride together. And that is when he saw him for the first time, the silver haired boy.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading. This chapter has been checked and revised by Ayame Ryuukaru.


	3. Chapter 3

He sat beneath a willow with his friends, his silver hair creating a halo around his face. He laughed at something his friend said, a smile gracing his lips. Sora felt a shove against his arm, bringing out of his stare. "Sora! Are you paying attention?" exclaimed Kairi.

He looked over at his best friend, giving himself a mental shake. "Huh… sure?"

Kairi gave a huff, putting her hands into her hips. "Then what was it I was saying?" She asked.

"Um…ah I …." Sora looked up at the sky, the sun setting casting beautiful colours.

"Oh look at the time! We better get going before my mum starts to worry!" Sora jumped up, grabbing Kairis' hand. She had a playful scowl on her face.

"Fine, if you can't tell me what I was saying, maybe you can tell me who you were staring at." Kairi yelled after him.

A grin spread across her face as she saw a light blush spreading across his cheeks. "I wasn't staring at anyone!" He nearly shouted. Kairi gave a small giggle.

"Alright, but I will find out later," she teased. Sora stuck his tongue out at Kairi as they started their walk back home. Sora snuck a look over his shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy.

He was still there under the tree. At that moment the silver haired boy looked up. His eyes were so clear and such a beautiful turquoise eyes. Both boys were locked in the stare, but only for a few moments before Sora broke his eyes away. His cheeks were tinged pink, his heart beating fast against his ribcage.

He quickened his pace slightly to keep up with Kairi. They came to where the path splits opposite ways to the two friends houses. Soras' body had calmed down by the time he had hugged Kairi goodbye before walking down his road and slipping into his warm house. The smell of food was in the air, making his stomach grumble.

He pushed the thoughts about the boy into the back of his head as he walked into the kitchen. His mother was making spaghetti sauce in a pan while the noodles boiled in a pot. Roxas was in the living room playing his Zelda game on the wii.

"Oh there you are Sora, could you set the table dear?" his mother asked. Sora nodded before going to the cabinet and pulling out three plates. He set them in their proper places on the table. He grabbed napkins and silver wear and also set them on the table. He plopped down on the couch next to his twin, watching him beat the crap out of some giant monster on the screen.

About ten minutes later, all the food was ready and on the table. The whole family gathered around and started passing plates around to be filled with food. Roxas was chattering away with their mum as usual, but Sora ate his food in silence. After a few minutes his brother stopped talking and a silence filled the air.

He looked up and saw that he was staring at him. "What?" he asked through a half a mouthful of food. Roxas bunched his eye brows together.

"You are really quiet tonight, that usually isn't like you after you spend the day with Kairi. Did you guys get into a fight or something?" he asked.

Sora shook his head. "Nope, we didn't get in a fight. I don't know why I am quiet; I guess I am just thinking." He gave a weak smile.

Roxas gave him a confused look. "You know you can talk to me about whatever you want dear, I am here for you." His mother said. He nodded and finished eating his dinner. After everyone was done eating he helped clean everything up, afterwards going to his bed and laying down on his bed. He put in some ear buds and turned his music all the way up. _November Blessings' _lyrics for _Thank You Angel_ soothed Sora's mind.

"_Why I'm still breathing.  
Tell me why I can't feel a thing  
Tell me why I'm not afraid to die  
show me that I still have a heart  
Oh My God my vision starts to blur tonight  
I'm breathing deeply and I start to cry...  
I haven't had this feeling in a while_

_My armor's down and you made me smile  
Then I start bleeding, these tears from my eyes  
to the bright white tile  
on heaven's floor of heaven where you must be  
thank you angel I have feelings"_

His mind was swirling with thoughts of the silver haired boy. He remembered seeing him around school, but he had never talked to him before or really took notice to him. He happen to be just another passing face in the hallway. So why was this time different? What had changed to make him feel this way?

He closed his eyes, his mind drifting over what had happened that day. He bit his bottom lip and wondered what he was going to do now. Out of frustration he balled his hand into a fist and hit the mattress. He sighed and got up off his bed.

Sora grabbed his pajamas before going to the bathroom and changing, leaving his dirty clothes in a hamper by the door. He got back in bed, hoping to slowly drift off to sleep with the soft sound of acoustic guitar playing in his ears.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed. Revised and checked by Ayame Ryuukaru.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora woke with a start, his heart slightly faster than normal. His groggy mind could only remember the turquoise eyes and soft silver hair. A small shiver went through his body. He rolled onto his side and wrapped the blanket around him tighter.

He saw that his Zune was on his bed side table next to his alarm clock. Its numbers glowed in the dark, telling him that it was 3:23 in the morning. His brother was in his bed on the other side of the room, a soft snore coming from him. He lay back down on his back, his thoughts drifting back to what he could remember of his dream. He felt his cheeks get warm. _'I need to stop thinking about this, else I will never get to sleep,' _he thought.

He tried to settle his mind, slowing down his breathing. He drifted in and out of sleep. Finally the fingers of dawn came in through his window, deciding he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. He slipped into the bathroom to take a shower, his feet dragging across the floor. The tile under his feet felt cold, making him shiver again.

Removing his clothes, he left them in a pile on the floor. Getting into the shower, Sora turned the knob to hot and let the water run over his body, relaxing some of the muscles in his back. He pressed his head against the shower fall, closing his eyes and letting the water run through his hair. "I can tell that it is going to be a long day," he whispered to himself.

His shower lasted about twenty minutes before he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom, steam clinging to his body, his hair dripping water. He shuffled his way back to his room, flopping down on his bed. He really just wished it was Monday already, just so maybe he could catch a glimpse of the silver haired boy.

He was awoken all of a sudden, not knowing he had fallen asleep to begin with. Roxas stood over him. "Yo Sora, you fell asleep in just a towel." He gave a short laugh, a look in his eyes telling Sora he probably took a photo of him while he was sleeping to use as black mail. He squinted up at his twin.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

Roxas cracked another grin. "It is three in the afternoon. You sleep like the dead, brother. What did you do, go to a party last night?" he asked jokingly.

Sora sighed as his brother left the room to go back to whatever he was doing. "No, I just kept dreaming of him…" he whispered to himself. He grabbed some clothes and got dressed. As he did so he thought of what he could do to pass the rest of the day.

He looked over at his bookshelf, unread books sitting there, as if they were waiting for the day he would pick them up. He walked over, picking up a few books, flipping through pages before deciding he was going to read _The Hunger Games._ He went into the living room and saw that no one was in there.

He plopped down on couch, the bright sun coming in lighting up the room. Opening the book to the first page he began to read. He was sucked into the contents of his book, reading page after page, not noticing as hours slipped by.

He was two thirds through the book before he looked up and realized that it was five o'clock already and that he hadn't eaten in hours. He put the book down and got up to stretch, his muscles stiff from not moving for so long. Sora walked into the kitchen, noticing that it was quiet in the house.

His brother and mother were nowhere to be seen, so he assumed they were out buying groceries or something like that. After rummaging through the fridge for a few moments he grabbed a yogurt and a spoon from the drawer. He went out onto the porch to eat the yummy strawberry yogurt, the afternoon sun warming his face.

A light cool breeze ruffled his hair, causing goose bumps on his arms. He heard a ringing inside the house. Sora jumped up to get it, almost tripping over the doorway. He picked it up on the third thing, replying slightly breathless. "Hello?" A moment of silence before Kairi answered on the other side of the line.

"Hey! Would you like to go to the park in town and hang out?" she asked. He looked over at the clock on the wall, its numbers telling him it was only around 6:30.

"Sure, just let me leave a note for my mum so she knows where I am." They discussed where they were going to meet. Sora hung up the phone and went to find his shoes.

He scribbled a note for his mother and stuck it to the front of the fridge. He raced out the front door, swinging it shut behind him. With him running it only took a few minutes to get there. He saw Kairi underneath an oak tree near the edge of the park. Slowing to a walk when he got close he gave a wave to Kairi.

He sat down next to her, as he made himself comfortable. His friend had a picnic basket beside her, which she started to take out a giant blanket; spreading it out all over the ground. She had sandwiches packed inside baggies and a bag of chips with a few sodas. She laid all this out around them. Kairi tossed a bagged sandwich to him.

"It is a bologna sandwich since you love them so much." She giggled. When most kids wanted peanut butter sandwiches Sora ate bologna sandwiches like there was no tomorrow. Sora caught it and started to unwrapped it and took a giant bite out of it. Kairi laughed at him. The brunette's cheeks were full and puffy like a squirrel.

It just happened to be at that moment a certain silver haired teen appeared in front of the two best friends. A smile shined on the older teens face. "Hey! I've seen you around school!" He pointed at Sora and he nearly choked on his sandwich from surprise, a light blush covered his cheeks.

He hadn't expected to see the other at the park, so once he swallowed his sandwich he was at loss for words. Riku sat down at the edge of the picnic blanket. A tall red head with spiked hair sat down next to Kairi; apparently they knew each other from somewhere else.

Riku leaned forward slightly, but he did so with innocence, not knowing what it would do to Sora. "So, your name is Sora?" he asked. Aqua eyes searched the brunettes face while waiting for an answer.

"Y-yeah…" Sora stuttered. The older teen stuck out his hand.

"My name is Riku; nice to meet you." He said this with a slight smile as Sora shook his hand. And this is where it all begins.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! Yeah, I know it frustrates some people with that type of thing, but it is something that gets them to come back to see what happens next. Hope you like this chapter; it is kinda boring, I know. Revised and checked by Ayame Ryuukaru.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora's heart was pounding within his chest and he was surprised that no one else could hear it. He shook the others hand shakily, a slight blush across his nose. He really hoped Riku wouldn't notice it or if he did would think it was from being out in the sun for so long.

"So, you go to Destiny High also?" Riku asked. Sora nodded his head, afraid that if he said anything out loud, he would stutter or do something embarrassing.

Then Kairi and a spiky red headed guy came closer. "Sora, this is Axel, he's a friend from my art class."

She smiled as she introduced them. Axel looked over at the brunette. "And it seems you two are already acquainted." He pointed between Riku and Sora with a small smirk, seeing the slight blush across Sora's nose. Riku's eyes were trained on Sora's face, a small smirkon his lips.

Sora was frozen with nervousness with being so close to the one that he was crushing on. Kairi noticed how Sora was acting. She put her hand on his shoulder, giving him one of those 'Are you OK' looks. He gave a small nod to his best friend, a small nervous smile on his face. 'This could be your moment, the moment that changes everything. So don't screw it up you idiot!'

"So Riku, Axel would you like to join us with our picnic?" Kairi asked. Sora leaned back on the tree behind him, trying not to make his panic obvious to the other three. The spiky haired teen looked over at his silver haired friend. Riku shook his head.

"We can't stay long, we had plans to meet up with some friends, but we had wanted to stop by so we could say hi," The silverette replied.

But right before the older boy turn to leave he looked back at Sora. "Hey, do you have a phone?" he asked. The young teen froze for a second before putting his hand into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. The brunette tossed it to him, Riku catching it with ease. Flipping open he went to the contacts, putting in his number.

"There, so maybe sometime we can hang out." He tossed it back to the boy on the ground; Sora caught it not so gracefully. The palms of Sora's hands were slick with sweat as the two older boys left to meet with their friends.

After they were out of ear shot, Kairi leaned over and whispered into Sora's ear. "Sora, why is your face all red?" This caused his face to turn a darker shade of pink.

"It's a little warm out, that's all…" he stuttered. She stuck her tongue out.

"Silly Sora, you know you're a horrible liar? You have a crush on Riku, don't you?" She giggled as the boy's face flushed again.

"Kairi, it isn't funny!" he whined.

She ruffled the brunette's hair, another giggle at her lips. "Sora, if you really do like him, I won't think any different of you. You're still Sora, my best friend." She gave a small comforting smile to the boy. "You just need to tell him how you feel if you do have feelings for him." She was now looking at him with a serious look on her face.

He gulped, afraid of what she might say or try to do next. She had a look of determination on her face. "Kairi, what are you thinking?" the brunette asked with suspicion. The young girl gave a look of innocence, but Sora had known her long enough that he could see she was up to something. She picked up the picnic items, and ran off towards her house.

The boy gave a sigh before getting up also and heading back to his house. School was tomorrow and the weekend felt like it had been going on forever. He kicked a rock along the dirt road to his house till it skidded to a stop against some trees. He looked up at the sky and saw the storm clouds were forming as the sun started to set.

He jogged the rest of the way home, the wind picking up speed. By the time he made it to his front door his hair was a mess once again. Walking the rest of the way up the drive way he felt cool drops hit his nose. Hurrying onto the porch he watched as the rain came down faster. With the sun setting in the distance, it looked like fire in the sky that was releasing Mother Nature's tears.

* * *

I apologize that it is so short and that it took so long to get this typed up. My Microsoft program hates me at the moment, there was a bunch of crazy stuff going on for a while, but it is all better now. Ayame Ryuukaru helped out with this chapter by reading over it for me and re-arranging a few things, so send her thanks. ^-^ Hopefully you guys like this and I will start working on the next chapter as soon as possible.


	6. Authors Note

Dear followers,

I am so sorry I haven't written the next chapter, I had writers block… then I had finals and junk to study for and finally I am sorta grounded right now ^^' I don't know when I am going to type up the next chapter but what I will do is try is write it down in a notebook so I can type it up later. So I apologize again that I haven't been able to update you guys, but I hope you can be patient with me.


	7. Heads up

Hey guys! It has been a while. :c I'm sure a lot of you gave up on waiting for the next chapter but now that I'm at college I no longer have the fear of my parents finding the fanfic on the computer. :D So I will be continuing this fan fiction. I apologized deeply that it's taken months to get back to this

P.S. I'm typing with fake nails so if there are random things in the writing that word doesn't pick up I'm sorry. Dx


	8. Chapter 6

After he went into his house and went straight to his bedroom. He fell asleep in the clothes that he was wearing. The next day his school alarm went off. He opened his eyes, his sight blurry with sleep. Sora rolled over out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

As he was getting undressed he looked at himself in the mirror, checking out his reflection. His body wasn't that bad looking. Not too bulky like some of the guys he had seen, but not thin and lanky either. His messy brunette hair stuck up at weird angles from where it dried while he was asleep.

"Nh, I need to get a haircut soon, my hair is starting to look weird." He finished getting undressed before he stepped into the shower. He turned the knob so hot water ran down his back and started to wash the days grime away. After about fifth teen minutes in the shower Sora got out and dried off, this time putting on a pair of boxers remembering the last time he didn't. His brother walked into their bedroom. He looks over at Sora.

"Do you realize how many freaking showers you take? Like way too many for a normal person sorta like a girl does." The blonde gave a chuckle. The half-naked teen growled at him.

"At least I take showers, sometimes you smell like a dumpster!" He shouted back. Usually he got along with his twin but other times he just wanted to punch him in the face. The teen went to his closet with a look of irritation on his face. He picked out a pair of grey skinny jeans and a plaid shirt and tie. The blonde snorted.

"I do not smell like a dumpster." Roxas gave a small pout after that, looking like a small child. He looked over at his brother, who was acting like a total baby. Sora rolled his eyes at his brother.

"You sound like a child Roxas," Sora stated. For some reason it was one of those mornings where he didn't want to deal with his brothers antics. School started at 8:20 and it was 7:30 at the moment. They both still had time to eat and such before they had to leave. Before Roxas could say anything he left to the kitchen where he could make toasted bread and poured himself a bowl of lucky charms. Eating his favourite cereal was a every school day tradition. If he didn't get to eat his lucky charms he would end up being grumpy. By the time he was finished the stove clock numbers glowed 7:55. It was time that he started his walk to school, be it with his brother or not he didn't know. Roxas was always running late and this morning Sora just didn't care if he made it on time. He knew it was stupid but he was still a little irritated with his brother. He grabbed his book bag and shoes before exiting the house onto the porch.

He untied his shoe laces and shoved his feet inside before he tied them up. He had such a horrible habit of just pushing his shoes off without untying them. He gave a small smile as he remembered how his mother was always telling him it would ruin his feet and shoes. Once he had his shoes on he swung his back pack onto his shoulders. As he walked down the road his thoughts couldn't help but wander to that certain silver haired boy.

Soft silver hair and beautiful aqua blue eyes that could probably see into the very pit of his soul. His face flushed pink when he realized that he had stopped walking and had his mouth hanging open because he was distracted by thoughts of Riku. He shook his head and continued to walk to the school. He couldn't have moments like that happen, at least not in public. If he were to run into Riku at school he had no idea what he would say to the older teen. Sora would probably end up looking like a total fool. He could feel his heart beat against his ribs; his thoughts try to calm down his body.

He made it to the school without another incident. He stepped into the school building where he saw Kairi at the end of the hall. He made his way over to his best friend at her locker. He wanted to ask her again about what had happened the day before. "Morning Kairi," he flashed a smile at his best friend as he came to a stop next to her. The red head turned to face her best friend.

"Morning Sora!" she said brightly. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked. Sora placed one hand on his hip while his other one scratched the back of his head. "A little irritated with Roxas but other than that I am actually in a good mood. I got a lot of sleep last night. What about you?" Kairi covered her mouth and giggled.

"Oh, I am great. Nothing exciting happenin' to me or anything of the sorts." Her smile stayed on her face. It was one of those looks that Sora knew very well. Just as he thought yesterday Kairi was up to something. And he was going to find out.

"Kairi, what are you so giggly about?" asked the brunette. He cared about Kairi a lot and she was his best friend but some of the plans that she came up with sometimes always seem to get him in trouble. She flashed him one of those fake innocent smiles just as the five minute warning bell rang.

"Oh nothing that you need to be worried about silly Sora," she responded before skipping off to her first class. Now Sora was really confused and wanted to know what was going on. He sighed before he went to his math class. It seemed like he was sighing a lot today. Math class passed without incident, if anything it was more boring than usual. Once the bell rung the class shuffled out to their next class, Sora headed to English. It was his favourite class since he had an interest in writing stories. But sadly the semester was ending soon so he would have new classes in a couple weeks. He went down the hall and turned the corner to his class. After this he would have lunch and try to pry out of Kairi what mischief she was up to.

"Good morning class, it is good to see you all." Their teacher, Mister Knox, stood in front of the class room. He was one of the really nice teachers in the school. "Today's warm up shall be to write about a world that you believe is perfect. I want it to be at least a page long. Ready, set, imagine!" The sounds of pencil on paper could be heard throughout the room. The class flew by with fun and interesting activities that included roleplaying as the characters of the book they were reading, creating alterative endings to chapters, and a fun game of bingo English style. By the time class was over and lunch hour had rolled around everyone had left the class laughing. Sora heard someone call his name.

"Hey Sora!" He turned to see Kairi and her friend Axel. She was jumping up and down, her arms being flailed about to get his attention. He walked over to the two red heads. "Are you going to eat lunch with us?" she asked as he came into earshot.

"Gosh Kairi, have you lost your mind? When do I not eat lunch with you?" he said playfully. Kairi giggled.

"Oh silly me." Her bright blue eyes glowed with mischief but Sora was hungry and wasn't that worried about what Kairi may or may not be thinking at that moment. They all headed to the cafeteria. Like any other teen the group of friends were hungry. They all sat down at the lunch table that they crowded at everyday where they just dropped all their books and backpacks to the ground. An instant whispered conversation happened between Axel and Kairi. Sora at this point was too hungry to even notice. He left to go stand in line for his lunch.

"Should we start Operation Love Fest?" Kairi whispered to Axel. He got a wide grin on his face and nodded his head.

"I'll do my part and you do yours, got it memorized?" asked the tall male. Kairi nodded her head. Axel pulled out his phone to text his silver haired friend. '_This is going to be great. He has needed someone for a while and cute little Sora is perfect for him_,' thought Axel. Beside him Kairi was going over the plans that she had made to get her best friend and his crush together. She thought it was so cute that he got all awkward around Riku. That day at the park confirmed it and immediately she and Axel started to hatch a plan. The two red heads where able to keep straight faces for about the first half of lunch until Riku had walked in late from taking a missed quiz. The silverette plopped his school things down before he went to buy his lunch. The two art students could see Sora watch Riku walk away, pink dusted the tips of his ears. It was then that Axel and Kairi busted into a fit of laughter while they pretended to be looking through a book. Sora looked at them in confusion.

"What is with you guys, you seem so…. Giggly? Happy? I am not sure it's just strange." At that moment Riku sat back down at the table and the other two busted into another giggle fit. A look of surprise was on Riku's face.

He looked over at Sora and asked, "Do you know what's wrong with them?" Sora shook his head no, just as confused as the other boy. Between gasps of laughter Kairi responded.

"Oh it's nothing just something funny that Axel and I had read in art class," she fibbed. '_Oh, this was just going to be much too easy,'_ Kairi thought. The rest of lunch went without incident but left the brunette and silverette in confusion. As they were leaving the lunch room Axel spoke up.

"Hey guys, I just thought maybe we could hang out after school at the park or something. What do you guys think?" He turned to the other three. Kairi of course smiled and jumped up and down while she nodded her head yes. He looked over at the other two boys.

"Sure, I don't see why not?" Riku said. A care free smile graced his lips. Sora couldn't help but notice how well Riku's clothes clung to his skin. A pair of black jeans that stuck to his legs in all the right places and a simple band tee that showed off the teens muscles well. It was then that a fist to the side of the head that Sora almost went into full panic. He had been caught staring and he didn't know how he was going to explain it. He looked to Kairi who had been the one to hit him.

"It sounds like a good plan…" He gave a nervous chuckle hoping they would just think he had spaced off and wasn't basically drooling over Riku. Kairi put her hands on her hips and the look on her face was one of victory.

"Good, then everything is settled." She giggled again before going off to class with Axel following her, leaving Sora standing next to Riku. The brunettes heart was pounding in his chest, his face still warm from the embarrassment of being caught staring at his crush.

"Uh, I should get going to my next class," Sora said nervously. He skittered off so he could beat himself up about the whole situation. All the while Riku stood in confusion with what had just happened. '_Was Sora just staring and blushing at me? What the hell was going on? Did Axel and Kairi know something I don't?_'

"Ahhh! I am so confused!" Riku shouted. The few remaining students in the cafeteria stared at him. He sighed before he too went off to class.

I am so freaking sorry it took so long to update. I tried really hard to sit down and write for you guys because I am a horrible author and took so long to update. I hope you guys can forgive me. ^_^; I really hope I kept all the details from previous chapters matching to this chapter. So if anything is amiss just let me know and I will fix it. Dx Read and review if you wish. Thank you if you do!


	9. Hi guys

Dear readers that have probably given up on this already but I wanted to make an announcement that I am thinking of just killing this story. I just don't feel the motivation to write fanfiction for this fandom anymore. I mean I still love kingdom hearts I just don't have the push behind this story and I don't want to have to force myself to push out really crappy chapters just so you guys can feel disappointed. For those of you who stuck through the first few chapters I thank you, you're the best. 3


End file.
